


Wish upon the Shooting Stars

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Comedy, Confessions, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Momota Kaito Swears a Lot, Multi, No Spoilers, Rated T for swearing, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Momota Kaito goes to hunt for his love with some help from his assistants.





	Wish upon the Shooting Stars

“Oi, Shuuichi! HaruMaki!” Kaito came in and slammed Saihara’s table while he and Maki were chatting together. “I-I’m not gay, ‘kay?!” he said. “J-j-just ‘cause I said Gonta’s hot doesn’t mean I like him!”

“What the—what is it all of a sudden?!” Saihara was surprised.

Maki however, was chill as always. “Well, yes,” she replied. “I understand that calling someone hot doesn’t necessarily mean you have any sort of special feelings for them. I mean, calling Amami hot doesn’t mean you have a crush on him because everyone agrees that he’s hot.”

“Amami? Hot? Don’t fuck around! Gonta’s WAAAAAY hotter than him!” Kaito bragged. “Not only hot, Gonta’s also a great great gentleman! Totally the kinda guy I’d da—uuuuuhhh... be bros with!”

Neither Saihara nor Maki replied him.

“And Akamatsu actually thinks that Amami’s hot?! Heh!” Kaito continued bitching. “She needs to see an ophthalmologist.”

“If she hears that, you’re the one who’s going to need to see an orthopedist,” Maki replied. “It’s obvious that you have feelings for Gokuhara. You’ve been talking so highly about him nonstop in the last few weeks. And it didn’t stop there. Every time Gokuhara talks to you, you always come to us afterwards and be all crazy about it. Also—”

“‘Kay, ‘kay,  I like Gonta! I admit it!” Kaito admitted.

“You could’ve just said that earlier,” Maki complained. “So, what’s your problem?”

“Thing is, uh... I’m... kinda afraid... to fess up to him...” Kaito said. “I mean, what if he doesn’t like me back? Heck, what if he thinks I’m creepy and he hates me instead? Plus I hate bugs, so what if he hates me ‘cause of that?”

“You don’t have to worry about it, Momota-kun,” Saihara told him. “I don’t think Gonta-kun is going to hate you just because of that. You’re not a bad person, after all.”

“Saihara’s right,” Maki agreed. “Gokuhara isn’t the type who would hate someone for being gay. Or for being afraid of insects.”

“T-the hell?! I-I’m not afraid o’ bugs!” Kaito insisted. “I-I just—I just don’t like ‘em ‘cause they keep buggin’ me, y’know?! I mean, The Super High School Level Astronaut Momota Kaito, who’s famous even in the outer space, is afraid of bugs?! Hah! You gotta be shittin’ me!”

“You _are_ afraid of being rejected by your crush, though,” Maki replied. “If you need our help to get close to Gokuhara, you should’ve just told us earlier. We’re... your assistants, after all.”

“Even though you two kinda started datin’ behind my back...” Kaito joked. “Dammit, Shuuichi! What happened to ‘bros before hoes’?!”

“Wha—It’s my fault now?!” Saihara replied.

“Stop it,” Maki glared at him. “Do you want us to help you with Gokuhara or not?”

“O-okay...” Kaito answered. “So how should I fess up to him?”

“You... just tell him directly?” Maki said. “I mean, that was how Amami confessed to Akamatsu.”

The two guys were dumbfounded together.

“No, seriously, it really did happen!” Maki said. “I saw them with Shirogane in the library back then. I think those three were studying together until Amami suddenly said, ‘Anyway, Kaede-chan, I like you. A lot.’ Just like that. Right in front of my eyes.”

They were both dumbfounded again hearing Maki’s story.

“Well, that was... pretty blunt of him,” Saihara said.

“Akamatsu did say yes in the end,” Maki replied. “I mean, look at those two now.”

“Say uh... Shuuichi,” Kaito switched to him. “How did you fess up to HaruMaki again?”

“I... wrote a letter,” Saihara answered. “And then I put it in Harukawa-san’s shoe locker.”

“Saihara didn’t confess via the letter, though,” Maki added. “He actually told me to meet him at the school yard in the sunset... and then he confessed to me.”

“Nice!” Kaito clenched his fist and punched his hands together. “Guess that’s how I’m gonna fess up to Gonta! Thanks for the advice, guys!”

“Your’re welcome,” Saihara replied him.

“Anyways, I’m gonna need some stuff from Angie. Gotta go now! See ya!” Kaito said to the other two as he left and rushed his way to the Art Room.

* * *

“Eh...?” Gonta was surprised when he found a pink envelope in his shoe locker.

Gonta took that envelope and looked at it. The envelope was covered in glitter all over it. The front was decorated with various kinds of stickers such as heart shapes, ribbons, and flowers. There was something written in pink ink on its back.

 

> To: The Great Gentleman, SHSL Entomologist Gokuhara Gonta ᕙ(✧∀✧)ᕗ
> 
> From: your secret admirer ♡ ~ ~ ~ (づ♥ 3♥)づ

 

 _‘Secret admirer’?_ Gonta wondered. _Is this a love letter?_

Gonta also noticed the envelope’s peculiar scent, and he sniffed it. _This doesn’t smell like any flower that Gonta knows,_ he thought. _This might be a perfume._

Out of curiosity, Gonta opened the envelope and found a sheet of paper inside it. Then, he took that piece of paper to see the letter’s content.

The paper used for the letter was no ordinary white paper. It was white in the most part, but the borders of the paper were pink, and the bottom right corner was decorated with pink roses motif. The writings in that letter were not only written in pink ink, they were also big and bold enough to cover almost the entire page.

 

> **MEET ME AT NOGAWA PARK AT 9PM**
> 
> **GO BY YOURSELF**

 

Gonta’s expression changed. _Is this... a threat?_ he thought.

Gonta glanced to his right and noticed that Saihara was opening his own shoe locker not too far from him. Maki was also with him. “Oh, um... Saihara-kun! Harukawa-san!” Gonta called them both.

“E-eh?” Saihara was startled. “What is it, Gonta-kun?”

“Gonta just found this letter in his locker, and... he thinks that it might be a threat.”

Gonta then showed the letter to both of them. “Saihara-kun is a detective, right?” he said. “Maybe you can tell if this letter is a threat or not.”

Saihara and Maki looked at that letter.

 _That Momota-kun,_ Saihara thought. _Haven’t you ever written a love letter?_

 _That idiot..._ Maki thought as she noticed the letter’s scent. _He used my perfume for this?! And what’s with all the stupid stickers and gross kaomojis?_

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Gonta was confused seeing their reactions.

“O-oh, uh, this letter...” Saihara was startled. “I-it’s not a threat at all! It’s completely harmless! Right, Harukawa-san?!”

“...Oh, yeah,” Maki answered. “It does look stupid, but it’s no doubt a love letter.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Gonta said. “Well, if this really is a love letter, then Gonta wishes this is from that person.”

“‘That person’?” Maki asked.

“Uh, yes...” Gonta blushed. “Gonta has only realized it recently, but... he’s been feeling some sort of... strange feelings, towards that person. Every time Gonta sees that person, he’s always nervous and his heart beats faster. Gonta also blushes every time he’s near that person.”

“Oh...” Saihara said. “You’re in love with them.”

“Love... huh?” Gonta wondered. “That’s also what Amami-kun told Gonta when he asked him about it yesterday.”

“And if ‘that person’ wasn’t the one who sent you the letter?” Maki was skeptical.

“Harukawa-san!” Saihara scolded him.

“It’s all right, Saihara-kun,” Gonta calmed him down. “If that was the case, then Gonta... isn’t sure what to do about it... yet. However, Shinguuji-kun once said that two people who are meant for each other are tied by the red thread of fate. The thread might get tangled somewhere, but it will always be connected. So, if Gonta and that person are meant for each other, even if that person wasn’t the one who sent Gonta this letter, Gonta will still believe that we will be united someday. Just like how Saihara-kun and Harukawa-san are right now.”

“D-don’t use us as the example...” Maki pouted and fidgeted with her hair.

“Anyway, Gonta will go home for now to do some preparations for tonight!” Gonta said as he waved to them. “See you later, Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san!”

* * *

“OOOOI!” Kaito greeted Saihara and Maki when he arrived at the park. “Sorry for makin’ ya wait!”

“Oh, hey, Momota-kun!” Saihara responded. “You look... different.”

Kaito almost looked like a completely different person. He wore his signature purple blazer properly for once. Underneath his blazer, his shirt was tucked in his pants and he was also wearing a purple tie. He even wore a pair of black Oxford shoes in sacrifice of his usual sandals. His hair was still gelled, but instead of his signature meteor-like spiky hairstyle, it was slicked back. He also had a ponytail because his hair was fairly long. “Gotta dress gentlemanly when you’re confessin’ your love to an actual gentleman!” Kaito grinned and gave a thumb up.

Maki noticed Kaito’s unusual scent that wasn’t his own sweat. “Are you using my perfume again?!” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kaito answered. “Oi, Shuuichi, you gotta use some perfume some time. Y’know, so you can be more charming in front of HaruMaki.”

“It’s all right, Saihara, you’re fine the way you are,” Maki said. “By the way, Momota, you told Gokuhara to come here at 9 p.m., didn’t you. It’s already 9.30 now. You’re late to your own appointment.”

“About that...” Kaito said. “I, uh...”

“That aside, I don’t see him anywhere around here.” Maki said. “Maybe we should look for him.”

“He’s like 10 feet, can’t be that hard to find,” Kaito said.

“I don’t know how many feet 198 cm is equal to, but I’m pretty sure you’re exaggerating,” Maki replied.

“Maybe Gonta-kun is also late?” Saihara asked. “I mean, he might not be familiar with this area.”

Kaito face-palmed in regret. “Goshdangit, I knew I should’ve just set the meeting place in the school yard,” he grunted.

“Well, what’s done is done,” Maki said. “All we can do is wait.”

After the three were waiting for quite a while, Saihara then noticed a certain tall and muscular guy walked into the park. He was looking left and right around him as if he was looking for someone. “Is that... Gonta-kun?” Saihara said while pointing at him.

Kaito stared at the guy to get a better look. “Yep, that’s totally him!” he said. “Guess I’m goin’ for my date now! See ya!”

“See you!” Saihara replied him.

Kaito then left his assistants behind and went after Gonta.

“We're going to look after him,” Maki said. “It would be troublesome if he screws up in his own date when his parents aren’t watching.”

“What?” Saihara was surprised noticing the last part.

“Assistants,” Maki replied as if to hide what she said earlier. “It would be troublesome if he screws up in his own date when his assistants aren’t watching.”

* * *

Gonta was wearing his normal brown suit, except the tie was replaced with bowtie. He still had his usual glasses and his bug case. He was wearing a pair of black Oxford shoes as well. And his long hair was also combed and ponytailed.

“Oh hey, Gonta!” Kaito greeted as he went towards him.

“Oh, good evening, Momota-kun!” Gonta replied. “You look so handsome!”

 _D-did he just..._ Kaito squealed internally. _Oh my fuckin’ gosh he just said I’m handsome!_ _Y’hear that Shuuichi?! HaruMaki?! Gonta just said I’m handsome!_ he blushed hard, but still tried to hide it.

“T-thanks,” Kaito replied Gonta. “You too, by the way.”

“Thank you!” Gonta smiled.

 _His smile... is so pure...! What did the world do to deserve him?!_ Kaito squealed again.

“He’s acting like a fangirl who’s trying her best to keep her sanity when meeting her favorite idol...” Saihara muttered while peeking at Kaito and Gonta from behind a nearby tree.

“Pffft...!” Maki tried to hold her laughter while hiding behind the same tree with Saihara.

“Harukawa-san, are you okay?!” Saihara panicked, but still managed to keep his voice down so they wouldn’t get caught by Kaito and Gonta.

“By the way, what are you doing here, Momota-kun?” Gonta asked.

“I uh... I’m not doin’ anythin’ special,” Kaito lied. “Just... strollin’ my way ‘round here. Well what are _you_ doin’?”

“Gonta is waiting for someone,” Gonta answered. “That person sent Gonta a letter to meet up here at 9 p.m. but Gonta is late... I wonder if that person is mad at Gonta now.”

 _Don’t worry, dude, it’s actually my fault,_ Kaito thought. _I’m also late myself, so we’re even._

“Gonta doesn’t go out to the city too often, so he isn’t too familiar with train routes excluding the ones that Gonta always takes when he goes to school. Gonta even got lost for a while because he didn’t know which train to take.”

 _Gaaaah, same!_ Kaito laughed at himself internally.

“That aside, this place is really nice. Gonta even made some new friends here!”

“Friends... you mean bugs?” Kaito asked.

“Yes! Atsushi-kun even asked to go home with Gonta!” Gonta showed a stag beetle to Kaito inside his bug case.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. _That’s_ Atsushi?!” Kaito was confounded. “You actually gave... him, a name?!”

“Gonta didn’t name him, he’s the one who introduced himself as Atsushi.”

Kaito glanced at Atsushi and gulped his own saliva, trying to hide his overwhelming fear. _Man up, dude!_ he scolded himself. _You can’t fuck this up! You’ve prepared a shit ton for this!_

“Atsushi-kun just said hi to you!” Gonta cheered.

“Oh, uh... hi there... Sushi...” Kaito awkwardly waved at Atsushi.

Gonta then opened his bug case, letting Atsushi fly outside. Atsushi then landed in Kaito’s hands. Kaito was nervous, but he tried to keep his composure.

“He likes you!” Gonta cheered.

“Uh, y-yeah... he sure does!” Kaito replied.

“Should we do anything about this?” Maki asked Saihara, still behind the tree. “He might die from shock if we don’t.”

“No. Keep watching,” Saihara answered.

“B-by the way, Gonta...” Kaito’s expression turned serious. “You said you came here ‘cause someone wrote a letter to you, rite?”

“Uh, yes...” Gonta answered, also nervous.

“Well uh, thing is... I... wrote that letter...” Kaito finally told the truth.

“You did?!” Gonta was surprised.

“Y-yeah...” Kaito said. “I wrote it ‘cause I wanna confess to you.”

“Confess? What do you want to confess to me, Momota-kun?”

Kaito took a deep breath... and let it out.

 _Good luck, Momota-kun!_ Saihara cheered for him in silence.

”You might gonna think I’m a freak but... I like you. As in, the “I wanna be your boyfriend” kinda I like you. And by boyfriend, I don’t mean just a friend who’s a dude, but actually datin’. Y’know, like Shuuichi and HaruMaki. Well, I won’t be mad if you really think I’m a freak... I mean, you live in the forest, rite? You prolly grow up with all animals around you fallin’ in love with opposite gender, so... a dude sayin’ that he’s in love with another dude will prolly freak you out.”

Gonta was silent.

 _He’s gonna reject me, isn’t he?_ Kaito thought.

Unexpectedly, Gonta’s eyes became teary, and he started crying.

“W-w-what happened?!” Kaito stuttered.

“Gonta... is so happy...” he answered while sobbing. “Momota-kun was right... all of Gonta’s friends fall in love with different genders. So... Gonta has been keeping his feelings to Momota-kun all by himself this whole time. Because... Gonta doesn’t want his friends to think that he’s weird... Gonta doesn’t want Momota-kun to think that he’s weird... But then... Momota-kun said that he loves Gonta... so Gonta is very grateful... that the person whom Gonta loves... also loves him in return...!”

Kaito’s mouth was agape in shock. “You... love me too?!” he said.

“Yes!” Gonta said while wiping his tears. “But... Gonta is still scared... What if Gonta’s friends think that he’s weird...?”

“They won’t!” Kaito insisted. “Even if they do, I’ll stand up for ya! I promise I got your back, just like I got Shuuichi and HaruMaki’s backs!”

“Except we’re almost always the ones who got his back instead...” Maki pouted.

“Ha ha ha, yeah...” Saihara commented.

“No! Gonta is the one who has Momota-kun’s back!” Gonta replied. “Gonta is strong, so he’s the one who has to protect Momota-kun!”

“Y’know what? How ‘bout we got each other’s back?” Kaito asked. “That way we’d be even, just like a relationship is s’posed to be!”

“That’s a great idea!”

“Well of course I have great ideas! I’m The Super High School Level Astronaut Momota Kaito, who’s famous even in the outer space!”

Gonta felt reassured after hearing Kaito’s speech. “So, Atsushi-kun,” Gonta called the stag beetle that was still in Kaito’s hands. “Is it okay if Gonta dates Momota-kun?”

Atsushi gave a nod of approval to Gonta.

“W-what did he say?” Kaito asked Gonta, still holding Atsushi.

“Atsushi-kun said that Gonta is free to choose anything that makes him happy,” Gonta said.

“See? Told ya that your bug buddies won’t make fun of ya!” Kaito grinned.

Gonta sighed in relief and smiled.

 _Seriously he’s so pure, what did I do to deserve him?!!_ Kaito squealed internally.

“Anyway, Gonta,” Kaito started talking again. “Other than confessin’, I also wanted to see a meteor shower with you tonight. I mean, why else would I go to a deserted place like this at night?”

“This place isn't _that_ deserted...” Maki commented. “We're still in Tokyo.”

“Meteor shower?!” Gonta was excited.

“Yeah!” Kaito exclaimed.

“So, when will it start?” Gonta asked.

 _Fuck, I forgot to borrow Grampa’s watch!_ Kaito swore, but he tried to stay calm in front of Gonta. “Well, the schedule said 10.10 p.m., which should be around....” Kaito said as he noticed a shooting star on the sky. “...Now.”

Another shooting star then followed the first one to fall down to the Earth. And then, a hoard of shooting stars fell down, decorating the night sky. Everyone on the park looked at the sky, amazed by the beautiful sight.

Saihara and Maki were still hiding behind the tree. Maki’s gaze was focused on the meteor rain. Saihara smiled and gazed at her as he hesitantly reached her hand. Without taking her eyes off, Maki felt Saihara’s hand on hers and grabbed it. Saihara flinched a bit, but then he relaxed and held Maki’s hand in return.

Kaito raised his hand to the sky and grabbed his hand in determination, as if to collect some of the shooting stars.

Gonta however, wasn’t looking as the meteor shower. Instead, he closed his eyes and kept praying until the last shooting star fell.

Kaito gazed at Gonta and smiled.

_I’m definitely gonna go to the space. With you._

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Omg that final sentence was so cheesy~~ I feel so lonely here in the S.S. Momogoku/Kaigonta *cries* This ship is just so good, it needs more love!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic ^^


End file.
